Holy Maiden (Hiatus)
by RyoHamfu
Summary: The calm before the storm. She knew it was coming and she knew she couldn't ever do this alone. Though she may have the power and the strength, she knew she needed him. He was the only one who could truly help her, or maybe the one to destroy her. (First Noragami story I've ever written, so words of advice and critique are much appreciated u w u Thanks for reading!)
1. Chapter 1

As the stench of death and blood wafted through the air, two lone figures stood at the centre of the field of horror filled nightmares. One was a male, with long silky white hair, skin as pale as snow and eyes bluer than the ocean. The other was female, her platinum blonde locks swaying gently with the slight breeze, the paleness of her skin slightly rivalled that of her male companion that was standing beside her, while her eyes, as enchanting as they may be, they were icy and cold, like the expression donned upon her face.

Some would say their beauty would rival those of a God,

Oh but if only they knew.

Turning her head away from the mass of dead corpses, the female finds something that seemingly catches her eye. The male beside her looks at her inquisitively,"M'lady?", His soft voice would've sent women swooning, but the lady beside him didn't even flinch, instead she moved toward the object that appealed to her, as if she were possessed. The male said nothing as he obediently followed her, like a loyal dog would do with it's owner. The female manoeuvred her way through the bloody battlefield with such grace, one would question why such a fine lady like herself would be doing in a place of death. But those who knew the truth about her knew better than to question it.

Coming to a sudden halt, the male behind her would've collided into her if it weren't for the fact he was indeed paying attention. As he went to question the female once again, he stopped himself when he noticed his Mistress pick up a broken blade. His eyes widened in shock when he realised it was not just any ordinary katana, no, it was a blade that was born to serve a mighty God; a Regalia. Though in it's state, he could only presume that it's original owner had abandoned it, but never broke the bond with the spirit. A melancholic smile crossed the male's rather handsome features.

How amusing, he thought. A regalia so loyal is rather hard to find this day and age. They always tend to favour more popular Gods, and would immediately abandon their's if the chance was given. Turning to his Lady, he watched as her expression soured into a dark scowl, "This Regalia, it belongs to that bastard.." She spat darkly as her eyes narrowed into a glare, the male felt himself flinch at the vulgar use of language by his fair Lady, but if he were in her position, he would definitely agree, the man she referred to was a cruel one. He craved power and he'd do just about anything to get it. Including killing innocent lives and corrupting his own Regalia's to gain power.

"Has it reached out to speak to you yet? Or is it one of those spoilt and stubborn spirits who gave in to the corruption?", the female slightly shot the male a look before speaking," **It** , is in fact a **she** , Hiro. And yes, she has spoken to me. Her name was Tsukki and as a Regalia, Nami. She is in fact, one of the only ones who did not subdue to his corruption, however because of that, he treated her harshly and this how she has ended up..", The male felt his eyes droop slightly as he couldn't help but pity the female spirit, her blade form was completely damaged, which could only mean her human form would be in a worse state of suffering. Adding the fact her Master abandoned her doesn't exactly help. He knew what his lady had to do, so he asked the only question he could.

"What was her final wish, before you end her suffering, M'lady?"

The lady sighed before shooting the male a look, as if to say, 'I will tell you after this.' Raising the damaged blade into the air, she spoke out in a clear voice, one that held authority and power, "I release thee from the curse that has bounded you to a God who has betrayed his own kin. May you find peace in your after life and may you be resurrected once again for a better cause!", as all was said and done, the blade began to glow a beautiful golden hue, before shattering into a million pieces, falling to the ground like snow. The area on which in landed on, seemingly gave life to the Earth once more, letting flowers bloom and grass to flourish once again.

Turning over to the male, the female held a sad smile, "She wished for us to just end it all, she didn't want any other Regalia to go through the hell that she had to." Looking at her with a solemn expression the male could practically hear the strangled cries of the tormented spirits that died an unfair death, "We both know that he's possibly made himself an army by now, but it was her final wish, it must be done."

Nodding her head firmly the female pursed her lips, "We have let him do this for far too long. It is time I ended what I have started. Come Hiro, we must look for **him**. He is the only one who will willingly help us in our time of need.", the male silently agreed as the duo disappeared into thin air,

 **As if they were never there to begin with.**

* * *

A/N: Wohoo! Finally managed to get this uploaded, I hope you guys will enjoy this new series. have a great day ˆˆ

-Ryo


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Could you tell me a bed time story!"

Smiling softly at her child, the female took a seat at the edge of her daughter's bed. "Of course, Hiyori. Now which story would you like to hear?", she watched the child tap her chin thoughtfully before snapping her fingers, eyes glowing bright with excitement, "The one about the wondering Goddess!" Her mother's eyes crinkled slightly in amusement. She always knew her daughter loved the story, dare she admit, when she was young, she too loved the little fairy tale very much. "Alright." Clearing her throat she began her tale

"Once upon a time-"

* * *

"Miss Hiyori, I would like if you at least made an effort to pretend you're listening.", Snapping out of her day dream, Hiyori looked around the class like a deer in the headlights as she heard her classmates snicker. Flushing slightly from embarrassment, she bowed her head slightly before mumbling an apology. Her teacher narrowed her eyes before sighing, "I'll let you off this time, but please do pay attention." As the brunette female watched her teacher turn away, she sighed in relief, before turning to look out the window.

'Was that a memory? Or just something my mind made up?'

Scavenging through her childhood memories, she never remembered anything about the 'Wondering Goddess'. Huffing out in annoyance, she turned back towards the board as she thought, "I'll have to ask Ya-"

A sudden shock wave was sent through the air, as her pupils shrunk in shock, 'What?!', in her slightly panicked state, her eyes darted around, trying to see if anyone felt it as well, but it seems she was alone on this. 'That wave felt so powerful, as if it were a shockwave of some sort..', her eyes narrowed as she came to a realisation, 'There was no way it could've been a phantom! Those things give off a dark vibe, this felt…neutral..and somehow familiar.' Pursing her lips, Hiyori tried to make her expression seem as normal as possible when she noticed some of her classmates look at her oddly, but the only thing on her mind was that she needed to tell Yato about this. And she needed to tell him now.

* * *

Sitting on the top of the roof, a handsome male, with fiery red hair and rather enticing heterochromic eyes, gazed down at the world below him, a mischievous smile present on his face. A slender raven haired male with golden eyes approached the redhead from behind, "I assume you have found him." The male's only response was his growing grin. The ravenette sighed before turning around, "I will inform the Lady. Do not let us down Nathan.", the heterochrimic male snorted at the ravennettes' order, "Don't try to degrade me Ichigo. I'm the best the Mistress has got and when I give my word, I never let down." The raven haired male rolled his eyes before turning away, "So be it."

Nathan watched the eagle eyed male disappear down the stairwell he assumed he came from, before groaning,

"Senses don't fail me now! Or else I'll have three angry brothers to deal with later."

* * *

"M'lady."

Looking up from her book, the icy eyed female tilted her head in question, "What is it, Hiro?", the said male only smiled brightly, "It's Nathan, we finally found **him**." Letting her book fall to the ground as she shot up from her seat, she grabbed the white haired male by the shoulders, a large grin spread across her face,

"Then what are we waiting for! Gather the others, we're moving out."

* * *

A/N:

Ew so short ; w; But it's all I can manage at the moment since this chapter is more of a filler. And yes our infamous Yato will be entering the scene next chapter, and for sure it'll be a much longer one. Hope you enjoyed :3

~Ryo


	3. AN

Okay guys! I finally managed to upload! Though this is not the update you have probably been waiting for I just wanted to inform you of a few things

1\. Winter breaks is coming up, meaning uploads will become more frequent

2\. I finally managed to get over my writer's block

3\. I actually lost my vibe and love for Noragami and that pissed me off ; w ; so i am rewatchign the series from scratch for inspiration

Chapter 3 will be uploaded tomorrow since I'm currently heavily editing the chapter since the one i originally wrote is too short and just not fitting to my taste.

I hope you guys understand ; w ;

Your's truly and always will be,

Hamfie


	4. Chapter 3 Part I

A/N: mwhahaha, I feel a bit evil so I'm going to withhold the rest of this part till tomorrow, so I hope you enjoy this little sneak preview to Chapter 3 and oho it seems our villain has finally entered the scene :")

Warning: Might get a bit gruesome, we are talking about a sadistic psycho here-

* * *

Shadowed figures watched over the city, a pair of blood lust filled eyes glared holes into the backs of the five figures that seemed to disappear from roof to roof. The timid being beside him shuddered slightly as it looked up,

"When will we strike, master?"

The male did not respond, simply keeping a keen eye on the supposed leader of 'free runners'. The petite female sealed her lips in fear as she realised his gaze sharply shifted to her own, "We will do whatever when needed." Grabbing her by the neck, the female whimpered as he began to press down on throat, "What did I say about speaking without being spoken too?"

The female didn't reply, not because she didn't want to,

But simply because she couldn't.

The male clicked his tongue as the girl before him's once terrified gaze was now glassy and lifeless; he had killed her. Simply tossing the dead body behind him, as if it were nothing more than a piece of trash. The shadows that lurked behind him quacked in fear, as they saw one of their kin brutally murdered before their eyes,

"Let this be a lesson." The male sharply muttered before a sadistic smile dragged across his features, as his eyes returned tot he now fading figures,

"I will have you ,oh Holy Maiden. Your little God and his pets can do nothing to save you from what I have in store.


End file.
